1. Field
Example embodiments relate to image pickup apparatuses. Also, example embodiments relate to image sensors, color filter arrays included in the image sensors, and image pickup apparatuses including the image sensors, in order to reduce crosstalk effects between pixels of the image sensors.
2. Description of Related Art
An image pickup apparatus is an apparatus that converts an optical signal into an electrical signal. To this end, the image pickup apparatus includes a photo sensing unit that converts an optical signal into an electrical signal. Image pickup apparatuses can be classified into charge-coupled devices (CCDs) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors (CIS), according to the type of the photo sensing unit. The CIS type is currently used in a large number of fields, in substitution for the CCD type, because of the CIS type's characteristics of low-voltage operation, lower power consumption, standard complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) process, and high integration as compared with the CCD type.
A CIS type solid image pickup apparatus may be installed in a mobile camera, a digital still camera, etc., and picks up images and converts them into electrical signals to send them to a digital signal processing unit. The digital signal processing unit processes color image data (R, G, B data) that is output from the solid image pickup apparatus to drive a display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD).
Since a photo sensing device generally senses only the intensity of optical signals and not the spectral characteristics of the optical signals, the photo sensing device only passes optical signals, within a frequency range or ranges, through color filters. Thus, color filters and photo sensing devices are provided with respect to a number of frequency ranges, thereby evaluating the intensity of optical signals for each of the frequency ranges and obtaining color image data (R, G and B data) from the intensity of the optical signals.